Hinoka
History- Not much known about his past, all that is known however is that he created the world Divine Arena as a safe haven and a world so others can grow bonds through honing theyre skills. Appearance- Hinoka is an old man with a long beard and red eyes. He has scars on his forehead and upper body. He wears traditional robes. Despite his appearance, he is very muscular. He is normally seen with a cane, but in reality, its a katana, which is sealed in cane form. Personality- Hinoka is a very kind and calm man, who enjoys the company of the people and many races in his world. He wishes to guide the young, and watch over his world, hoping his decision to make Divine Arena was a good one. He is very wise and intelligent. Powers Ryujin Jakka- Also known as "Flowing Blade Like Flame" is his powers, manifested as a sword (normally hidden as a staff). By saying "Resort all creation to ashes", flames burst from the sword, rampaging around him. This fire is that of both a suns and hells, and it is near impossible to put out. Instead of oxygen, the flames are from his raw power, meaning the flames are eternal. '' ''Flame Manipulation- All forms of fire are under his control, thus making all fire useless against him.' 172915 110662.jpg Yamamoto-Render-SV.png yamamoto_pic_27_20110105_1655082187.jpg Shigekuni-1-.jpg|Flames raging yamamoto_bankai_by_gran_jefe-d5em51y.jpg|The flames around him, in his Zanka No Tachi state. Yamamoto_bankai.png|His blade, while in Zanka No Tachi. ''' He is skilled in flame control, becoming highly capable, and also being able to manipulate the fire of another 'gods.'' Jokaku Enjo- Means "Fortress blaze", this ability allows him to make a fotress of fire around a foe(s), ''keeping them in place. The fire renders escape useless, for the flames will incinerate those who try to escape.'' Taimatsu- Means "Torch", this move allows Hinoka to send flames at his opponents with great precision. He has such control over this fire, he can specify who may be harmed or hurt by it, and can even increase the heat of it. Ennetsu Jigoku- meaning "Flames of Hell"- this technique allows Hinoka to create intense pillars and towers of fire around an area, which then incinerates anything in it. ''Zanka No Tachi-''' this means "Longsword of the Remnant Flame", his sword turns into a badly burnt longsword which seems to be brittle.'' 18.jpg|His army appearing. 311119-172508-itachi_super.PNG|Amaterasus fire forming from his normal flames. naruto__589___perfect_susanoo_by_tremblaxx-d52lo7p.jpg|Susanoo, turned black and purple. Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin''(Longsword of the Remnant Flame, East: Rising Sun Edge): Activated upon release, this focuses all the flames onto the blade, causing the appearance to drastically change. Touching the blade does not result in an explosion or eruption, but it simply turns things into nothingness(example: say the blade were to touch a wall, instead of incinerating the wall, the wall would just dissapear without a trace)'' Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui (Longsword of the Remnant Flame, West: Remnant Sun Prison Garb): Completely invisible to the eyes and senses of anyone, unless Hinoka allows one to see it. Its activated upon release. Flames form and coat his skin and body around him, the flames reaching over 1,500,000 degrees, making it impossible to touch him. Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Juuman Okushi Daisoujin (残火の太刀 "南":, Longsword of the Remnant Flame, South:): Hinoka impales the tip of his sword into the ground and calls upon the heavens and hell, summoning a large army of skeleton warriors, engulfed in flames.' '''Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin' (残火の太刀 "北": 天地灰尽, Longsword of the Remnant Flame, North: Heaven and Earth end in Ashes): A slash of concentrated fire and heat that incinerates whatever it touches out of existence. It is later revealed his Zanka No Tachi fire isnt exactly fire, but his raw spiritual and holy prescense taking shape. Amaterasu-'' By chanting "He who claws against the walls of creation; He who desires the walls of death and chaos to collapse.", black flames then form around him. This fire is purely permi'nent, and wont even go out after his death. ' 'Susanoo- similar to Zanka No Tachi West, this move forms a guardian around him. The guardian is said to rise high above the heavens. It is normally red in appearance, but when mixed with Amaterasu, it turns pure purple and black, a sign of its evil nature. The skeleton warriors he summons with Zanka No Tachi South can use Susanoo, making a large army.'''